


Power Outage

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cold Weather, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Sex, Power Outage, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Power Outage

Tom chucked another log into the fireplace and quickly joined me back under the blanket. We were both bundled up in every piece of warm clothing we owned except our overcoats – flannel pajamas, sweatshirts, woolen socks, even our winter hats. The power had been out for about six hours and showed no signs of coming back on anytime soon. Outside, the snow was falling hard and fast, blanketing the surrounding forest with white.

I snuggled closer to him on the couch. “I feel like we’re in  _The Shining_.”

“Oh yeah?” He chuckled as he put an arm around my waist and drew me closer. “Are you concerned I might go bananas and come after you with an ax?”

I grinned. “Heeeeere’s Tommy!”

“Don’t worry. The ax is out in the shed and there’s no way in hell I’m opening the door until the heat’s back on.” He kissed my forehead. “You’re safe.  _For now._ ” The last two words were said in a menacing Jack Nicholson impression. I gave a little shiver and he laughed.

I nestled into his shoulder and sighed. “Okay, well, I have to admit I’m getting bored. I only have 10% power left on my Kindle, we can’t use our phones because we have to conserve the batteries, you’ve recited every Shakespearean sonnet you know and a few non-Shakespearean ones as well, and I’ve sung every song about snow, cold, and ice that I can think of. We’ve played cards, we’ve taken a nap, and we’ve fed the dog. I think we need something else to do.”

“Sounds like you already have something in mind,” he murmured, stroking my hair.

“Well, there’s a reason there’s so many kids born nine months after major power outages.” I leaned up and kissed him, his stubble brushing against my chin. “So. Want to make a baby?”

“Ah, I love it when you talk dirty,” he teased, his hand meandering downward to fondle my breast.

“Well, I mean, we  _have_  been trying.  Might as well keep at it,” I replied, pushing my hand down into his crotch. I fumbled around as we kissed, trying to reach skin, and then I started laughing. “Where the fuck  _are_  you under all these layers?”

“Er… funny, I was wondering the same about your tits, actually,” he replied, his hand still scrabbling as he tried to figure out how to get past my three different shirts.

I giggled. “We’re going to have to get up and strip.”

He groaned. “It’s so fucking cold, though.”

“We’ll warm up quick. On the count of three – “

“One – ”

“Two – ”

“Three – OH MY FUCK it’s cold!” he yelped as I threw the blanket off. I jumped to my feet and quickly unzipped my hoodie before tearing off my long-sleeved tee and my thermals. My flannel pajama pants dropped to the floor along with my underwear and socks, and my newly naked body shook uncontrollably as I scrambled to get back under the blanket.

He was having a tougher time; he had attempted to take off both his shirts at once and was now flailing around with his head stuck. “Fuck, fuck, fuck – a little help, please?”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake, Tom.” I leapt up and yanked the shirts off in one swift motion before burrowing back into the couch. His teeth were chattering as he shoved his pants off along with his socks. He jumped back onto the couch and immediately buried his face in my cleavage and his hands in my groin.

“Jesus FUCK, Tom, your hands are like ice!” I squeaked.

“Yeah, but you’re warm,” he said, covering me with his body as he pressed me onto my back. “You’ll melt me soon enough.”

“If you hadn’t tried taking all your shirts off at once like an idiot – ”

“I wouldn’t have had an excuse to motorboat you. Like this.” He pressed my tits together and shook his head back and forth on them as I giggled. “See? Knew you’d forgive me. And at least now I’m finally regaining feeling in my face.”

“I will say this – if your dick’s as cold as your hands you can take care of yourself, there, pal. I don’t want an icicle shoved up my pussy.”

“Charming visual,” he laughed. I could feel his cock hardening a bit against my thigh as we lay there, our body heat finally beating the cold. “Come on. Put your hands on me, warm me up.”

I reached down and grasped him firmly.

“Oh, fuck, your hands are freezing – you’re right, this isn’t a pleasant sensation,” he hissed between his teeth.

I grinned. “Don’t be a wimp. The friction will warm us up. Come on. Put your fingers to work.”

He ran his middle finger up my slit as I started pumping him back and forth. He hardened under my touch, his soft skin stretching over his erection; he gave my clit a soft pinch before inserting his middle finger inside me. I swirled my fingertips in the fluid at his tip before running them up and down his length with featherlight touches, stopping to cup his balls and gently roll them in the palm of my hand. He slid another finger inside me and I could feel the wetness shoot down between my legs as his thumb brushed against my clit. He began working his fingers in and out as he pressed and swirled his thumb over my sensitive nub; I gripped his shaft again and rotated my wrist as I moved my hand up and down.

“Are you warming up yet?” he whispered, his pupils blown dark with lust as he nipped at my lower lip.

“Mmm… yes… let’s fuck already,” I murmured.

He positioned his tip at my entrance and slowly pushed in; I shut my eyes and threw my head back, savoring the sensations, the delicious friction as he slid inside me. I reached down to tend to my swollen clit as he withdrew; he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, deeper this time. He stilled within me and I clenched my walls around him, gripping him with my cunt, relishing the warmth and wetness of our coupling. We stayed like that for a moment; he began to suck at my neck as I ran one hand through his soft curls. Finally I released him and he began to buck his hips into me slightly faster; my hand massaged my clit, swirling and pinching and rubbing, while he rained kisses on my collarbone and brought one huge hand up to grope my breasts. He tweaked my nipples one at a time as his thrusting grew more urgent, and I could feel my body tensing, my inevitable orgasm rising like a wave in my lower belly.

“Baby… I love you,” he moaned. “You feel incredible…”

“Don’t stop… please don’t stop…” I whispered. “Harder…”

“Don’t worry… you’ll be well and truly fucked by the time I’m finished with you,” he growled. He pistoned his hips forward now and I could feel the slow burn in my pelvis rising, rising, as I climbed toward my peak.

“Tom, I’m so close,” I breathed, squirming beneath him, now stroking my clit frantically as I sought my release.

“Yes… yes… come for me…” He punctuated each word with a particularly hard thrust. “Come for me…  _now_.”

My orgasm tore through me, pulsing outward to my fingers and toes as I tightened around him. He gritted his teeth as his rhythm stuttered – still coming, I watched as his climax hit him and his entire face relaxed, his eyes fluttering shut and his mouth dropping open as he spurted deep within me.

My breathing slowed as he gently dropped his head to my shoulder, his breath warm against my skin. We lay there, basking in the heat of our afterglow, for several minutes, unwilling to move.

Suddenly there was a loud  _click_ , and the house came to life. Lights flickered on, the heater kicked into gear, and all of our electronics started beeping and whirring around us.

“Oh, finally!” I said, laughing with relief.

“Thank God! We have heat again!” Tom impulsively threw the blankets off and jumped up in excitement. “Oh, fuck. It’s still cold.”

“Yeah, it’s gonna take a few minutes, Einstein. And hey, grab a tissue, I don’t want come stains on my carpet,” I giggled.

He looked down as the results of his orgasm dripped down his thigh and shrugged. “Fair enough.” He grabbed a tissue and cleaned himself up before climbing back under the blanket and nestling into me. I wrapped my arms around his chest and spooned him as we both got comfortable.

“Who knows, maybe we  _did_  just make a baby.” He wiggled his backside against my groin as I laughed. “God, I hope so… I can’t wait to have a little you-and-me combo.”

“Well, if you did just knock me up, everyone would know what we were doing while the power was out.” I yawned, then planted a kiss on his shoulder blade.

“I hope they do,” he mumbled, his breathing slowing as we both started to slip off to sleep. “I want them to know married couples can still bang like a couple of teenagers.” He clasped my hand and nuzzled it gently. “I love you.”


End file.
